Human Skippy!
"Human Skippy!" is a Skippy Shorts video. Synopsis Skippy is wearing a green long-sleeved sweater and is dancing and singing to himself, "Justin Bieber is Satan! Yeah!" twice and then sings, "Justin Bieber is SATAAAAAAN!!!". Suddenly, Finney shows up and tells Skippy he was out exploring and found a most amazing butterfly and he thought he and Skippy should eat it and says they should eat it for dinner, grab some knives, and stick it in their mouths. Skippy starts dancing and singing, "Justin Bieber is Satan!" to ignore Finney, only for him to sing and dance with him. Finney tells Skippy he noticed he got a new shirt and asks him what the story is. Skippy explains that he was out exploring and he came across Willy the Wizard's house and saw a green shirt that said "GREEN SHIRTS ARE FOR PIMPS." Concerned, Finney asks Skippy if he has pimples and Skippy says yes. Finney asks him if he got the shirt from the Wizard's house, to which Skippy tells him that is what he said. He asks if they could rewind it, to which they do. Then Skippy tells Finney he was out exploring and all of a sudden, he came across of a big box outside the Wizard's house and took the shirt. When a devastated Finney screams why, Skippy tells him because it looked nice. Finney tells Skippy that the Wizard puts a curse on all of his clothing since he tried on his underwear once and he turned into a newt for 3 years. Skippy tells his friend that is pretty gross and Finney says he knows and the same thing will now happen to Skippy. Finney screams, "BEWAAAARE!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!!!" and runs off in a terrified panic. Not believing or listening to him, Skippy calls Finney a nimrod and laughs off the "cursed shirt". Just then, Dennis appears and, while dramatic music plays in the background, tells Skippy he has worn the cursed shirt and he must now face the wrath of the Wizard and leaves. All the while, Skippy was covering his nose and asks Dennis if he ever heard of a Juicy Fruit and the dinosaur says no and leaves again and Skippy covers his nose again. Skippy says that he has Finney telling him things, a "wicked dinosaur with bad breath" telling him things, and if a "purple-headed wizard" will be next. Soon enough, Willy the Wizard appears and tells Skippy he is the "purple-headed wizard" and starts to shake rapidly, making himself crash into the wall. Skippy asks Willy if he likes his shirt. Upon noticing this, Willy tells him he hates so much that Skippy is wearing his shirt, which his Nanny Fufu carved out of the bones of a "epileptic leprechaun" and that Skippy treats it like the "filthy rag he wipes his rear after a bean and cheese burrito on a Subway". Angered, Willy says he shall smite Skippy with his pointy hat, which he does; however, it doesn't work, so he tries again, only for Skippy to hit him to make him stop and Willy shrieks, startled. He tells Skippy he is about to get out a "Harry Potter up on his heinie" and that he is in for a "whopping whopper", which Skippy replies by saying he loves Burger King (hence when Willy said "whopper"). Saying the magic words "abracadabra," the Wizard puts a curse on Skippy that turns him into a human. He says he feels really handsome right now and asks the Wizard how he looks, to which he replies, "Like a horrible human being!". Offended, Skippy tells him he should go "pound sand somewhere in Africa", which Willy calls the "most wonderful thing he's ever done" and says, "Ooooohhh! Wizaaaard!", making Skippy shake his head in annoyance. Skippy says it is time to have fun and is going to sing the "I'm a Real Man" song. He starts singing it, but is interrupted by the Groggle Monster, who tells Skippy they are about to shoot the next Skippy Short. Groggle asks if he is ready to go, to which Skippy replies, "Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. old Groggle old friend ol' pal!". Groggle tells him he looks like his mother. After an awkward pause, the Groggle Monster honks his nose whilst saying, "Honk honk!". Skippy greets the viewers, says it is him, and then says he is going to tell them the story of the midget that ate beef. In the story, he says the "little guy" walked around eating beef. He walks in the store and he tells a man to give him beef, to which the man told him it is down somewhere. Then the midget went walking home and took a bowl of steak and stuffed it in his mouth. All of a sudden, a witch popped up and told the midget he should not eat that much meat, but the midget ignores the witch and keeps eating the meat. The witch threatens to make him choke until he is dead "like Osama", but he laughs and tells her she is crazy and stupid. So the witch says, "Well then, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, Osama bin Laden's fate for you!" and giggles evilly. All of a sudden, the midget started choking and the witched cackled evilly. Then a big gorilla walks in and kicks the midget in the butt and the meat came flying out and everyone in the stores ducked, with the meat flying everywhere. The witch says, "I'll get you, my pretty! My eyeball fall out!" as Skippy fixes his right eyeball (which was falling out). Then Skippy shouts, "STUPID!". Trivia * This episode is based on an idea from TheWMEforever (see below). Gallery Human Skippy Title.png Category:Season 2011 Category:Videos Category:Episodes